


Two Blue Lines

by Missy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Banter, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She's impatient.  He's just fond enough of her to take advantage of that fact.





	Two Blue Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“Steven.” She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at his back. “Steven!” she says more sharply. “If you don’t hand me that test this minute you’re sleeping on the couch!”

He’s silent enough to worry her. “What does it say?” 

Then he turns around. “It’s as blue as your eyes.”

Her lips wobble. Her big eyes fill with tears as she throws her arms around his neck. “My eyes aren’t blue,” she sniffles.

He wraps his arms around her, holding the stick out and at length but squeezing her shoulders with his elbows just the same. “I know.”


End file.
